An organic EL (Electroluminescence) display device is represented as an example of a display device. An organic EL display device has, as a display element, an organic light-emitting element (hereinafter, referred to as a light-emitting element) in each of a plurality of pixels formed over a substrate. A light-emitting element has a layer (hereinafter, referred to as an electroluminescence layer or an EL layer) including an emissive organic compound between a pair of electrodes (cathode and anode) and is operated by supplying current between the electrodes.
A light-emitting element is generally structured so that one of the pair of electrodes transmits visible light and the other reflects visible light. For example, an electrode including a conductive oxide such as indium-tin oxide (ITO) and indium-zinc oxide (IZO) or an electrode including a thin metal film with a thickness allowing visible light to pass therethrough is used as an electrode transmitting visible light. As disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2001-102169 and 2009-117079, for instance, the use of such a light-transmitting electrode as an electrode (opposing electrode or upper electrode) positioned on an opposite side to a substrate enables production of a so-called top-emission type light-emitting element.